The MaraudersYear 1
by PadfootnProngs923
Summary: Follow Sirius, James, Remus, Snape, Lily, Peter, Alice, Gracie, and Peyton as they go through there first year at hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

GRACIE'S POV

I was in my room when he came. Well, not exactly my room, more like the room i share with all of the other 10-12 year old girls who live here at this dump. Oh, sorry, _Orphanage. _My mistake.

Anyhow, i was reading a book called 'the battle at dawn'. It was actually a very good book. Maggie, the girl who shares a bunk bead with me, recommended it. I was deep within the pages when Mrs. Cole called me.

"Gracie!" She says. "someone is here for you." I feel my heart leap. I had been waiting for this for months.

"Coming." I say, dropping the book down on my bed and leaping down from the top bunk. i think 'soft landing' and my body slows down before i land.

"Gracie. I told you not to jump. Your going to hurt yourself."Mrs. Cole says.

"Okay, but i've never gotten hurt before." I say. 'yeah, because you know how to slow yourself down,' i say to myself.

I follow her to the room at the end of the hallway, where people go when they are talking about adopting one of us, (Never me)

A man was already there. He had twinkling blue eyes under his moon shaped spectacles. his hair was a grayish white, and he had a long beard. 'hm...' i say to myself. 'Exactly how tori described him.'

"Ah, ms. Riddle." He said. "pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Dumbledore." If he expected me to say anything, this was not it.

"You know who i am?"

I Nod, telling him all about the family who lived down the street. A wizard family. the oldest girl was named tori. Then there was a twin girl and boy my age named Peyton and James, and the little girl named Alyssa.

"So..." Dumbledore said. "You already know about the wizarding world and Hogwarts?"

I nod yes. Hogwarts was the school for magic.

"So. what do you know about your brother?" He asked, and he suddenly looked older, more worn out.

"Nothing. The last time i saw him was when he went to Hogwarts, when i was younger. why? what happened? Is He okay?" I ask, the panic hitting me. My brother was the only one who i had left. My parents had been dead for years.

Dumbledore sighed. "Gracie," He said, his blue eyes (No longer twinkling) meeting my sea green ones. "i want you to listen to me. Not interupt, listen."

His voice sounded so old and serious it scared me. A lot. I swear to god, If something happened to him at that school... "Okay." I said nervously. "Now tell me what happened to tom."

"Sometimes, very rarely, but sometimes, wizards go bad." He said.

"Bad like how?"

"Like evil." Dumbldore said, and then he launched into this story of how after Tom went to hogwarts he bacame evil. He started going by a different name. Lord Voldemort. He is rallying up servents that he calls death eaters. He kills muggle borns. "He'll kill you too." dumbledore said.

"Tom wouldn't kill me." I said. "Tom loves me."

"Exactly. Tom wouldn't kill you. But tom is no longer the boy who first came to hogwarts. He is different now. tom wouldn't do any of this stuff. But voldemort would."

"No." I say. "No." And then my temper raged. "He would NEVER do that! I hate him! He said he would never leave me. And i hate you! I hate you for changing him with that god forsaken school of yours and-"

The glass on the table we were sitting in shattered, spilling pumpkin juice everywhere. "Sorry." I blush. "About all of that. It's not true."

Dumbledore nods. "Its okay. You have a reason to be upset Gracie. What Tom is doing is horrible." And then he pulled a stick out of his pocket.

"It that-"

"A wand, yes." He said. He pointed the wand at the mess i made, and said "Repairo." The peices of glass reformed and the pumpkin juice jumped back into the glass.

"Wicked." I grin.

"Very." Dumbledore smiles, giving me a letter of supplies. "Will you need me to go with you to get your stuff at Diagon Alley?"

"No." I say, still in awe from the magic he had just performed. "I will probably go with Peyton and James' family.

"Okay." He said smiling. "See you in the great hall on September first then.

"Okay." I smile, and, for a minute, I forgot about Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, sorry in advance if this is absoulutely terrible. I suck at writing. **

**Sirius: well, your not as good as me!**

**Me: Shut up Padfoot!**

**James: How do you know our names?**

**Me: Anyhow, I do not own harry potter or any characters in it except for Peyton, Chance, Allyssa Potter, Tori Craw, Gracie Riddle, and the students in the hogwarts band. **

**Lily: Oh, not THAT band!**

**Me: Anyhow, on with the story!**

Sirius Pov

I was Eating dinner when my letter came. I knew it would come of course, i mean, what a day it would be when a black was a squib. Plus, i have done accidental wandless magic so many times already.

A big barn owl swooped in and dropped in right in my mashed potatoes. Yep. Just my luck. I carefully picked the letter out, opening it. Since my parents and Darling Regulus were watching I couldn't act to excited, even though i was thrilled. I was sooo ready to get out of this place.

All my parents care about is the dark arts and the 'noble house of black' and blood purety. Nope, not even there son. Wait, take that back. They care about Regulus. Its just me they hate.

I can understand why they hate me though. I am a total rebel to them. I could care less about 'blood purity' and all that crap. I don't even want to be in Slytherin. If i could get into Gryffindor, that would be the best. It would defianatly get me up to a '10' on the Piss-o-meter.

"Open it, Son." Dad says. I decide to play it safe, and do what he says.

Hogwarts School _of _witchcraft and wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Black,

WE are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. please find enclosed a lust of all necessary books and equiptment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincearley,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"I knew you would be accepted." Mom says. And then she begins the talk. Just like I knew they would. Oh, Gee. Lucky me.

"Now Sirius..." dad starts. "You know how important it is that you make it into Slytherin house, Correct? YOu know that for generations every black has been a Slytherin. YOu, the black heir, will do so also. Correct?"

"correct." I say, lying through my gritted teeth.

"Good. Now, you need to make sure you are NOT associated with Mudbloods and Blood Traiters. Do you understand? THey are not worthy of the wizarding world. That is one of the main reasons why Slytherin is truly the only appropriate house. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." I say, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Good. Now, if i hear anything about you associiating with...erm...the wrong kind, i assure you..."

"Don't worry, Dad. I wont." I say, and he nods. "Good." He said.

"Can i go to diagon alley tomorrow?"

"Yes, and Take Regulus with you." Of course. I finally get a minute of fun, and _Regulus_ just has to spoil it.

"Yes, mother." I say sourly, excusing myself and running up to my room. 7 days until i can escape...


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's Pov

"Mom!" I shrieked. "Mom! I really am Magic! I'm not a squib! I got my letter! Mom!" I holler up the stairs to my mother, who was doing laundrey.

I had really got it. My hogwarts letter, i mean. You see, i have yet to show even one once of magic. Mom was fairly convinced I was a squib. I was too. But it was mine. It had MY adress on it, and it was adressed to MY bedroom, and it even had MY name on it. 'Dear Mr. Pettigrew,' It had said.

"Oh, Pete!" She said, ruffling my short, blonde hair. "This calls for a great dinner. A celebration." I grin. I love her dinners.

My mom is the best cook ever, which is really quite handy considering eating is the only thing i can do good. "Can we have steak?" I ask, my grin spreading all the way up to my watery blue eyes.

"Of course Pete! You're going to hogwarts! This calls for a celebration." She says, hugging my tight.

"i'm not so sure." I mutter.

"why, pete?" She asks.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just nervous." I lie. Lying. The other thing i'm good at.

She looks like she believes that i am nervous. What i don't tell her is that i am hideous looking and i will be a target for bullies all through hogwarts. That i will be the stupedest in the class, and i will have no friends. No. I don't tell her. It's private.

"So." Mom says. "what house do you want to be in? Hufflepuff like me?"

"No, i'm aiming for gryffindor." i say. I need to be a gryffindor. It is the only way i have even a chance at popularity. I swear, i will sit there and beg and beg until it puts me in Gryffindor. AS long as i am not in hufflepuff with all of the other pathetic lame-o's who can't make it anywhere else.

Even Slytherin would be better, and there isn't a wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. I've already got a game plan worked out. I just need a few popular, nice, smart kids who i can befriiend and get into there crowd. Maybe then they can protect me from the bullying that happens at muggle schools and will surely happen at hogwarts.

Okay, i will admit it. I'm terrified. Hogwarts is so big. So much can happen there. "Pete!" Mom says. "Dinner is ready."

"Okay, mom." I say, sitting down.

"Pete, you know we have a money limit. we are going to have to buy all of your stuff second hand in order for you to go to hogwarts, all right?" she says. Great. another thing kids can tease me about. Can you belive my luck?

"Of course we do." I mumble.

"What was that peter?"

"Nothing."

"Pete," Mom sighs. "I try as best i can to provide money for this family, but with dad...dead..." she choked on her words. "anyhow, we need to make some adjustments in order to keep this family working. ONe thing is less new stuff." She said.

"But...I'll be the only one, mom!" I say. "Oh Pete. I'm so sorry." She sobs. "I love you so much. I'm sorry, Peter. I'm going to miss you so much when you are at Hogwarts. I'll write you every day, and send you stuff, and, Oh Peter..."

If only i could be loved this much at Hogwarts...


	4. Chapter 4

Remus' POV

I woke up in the shed my father built for me when I was younger. It was made of metal, so I couldn't escape when I transformed. Yeah, I said transformed.

You see, when I was 3 years old I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, death eater and werewolf. That made me a werewolf. I only transform once a month, on the full moons, and its terribly painful.

Dad built me the shed so i couldn't transform in the house and accidentally hurt mom or dad.

"Remus?" Mom said, banging on the door. "Can i come in?"

"Yeah." I say, undoing the padlock on the door. Mom knelt down beside me, putting the ointment that the healers at st. Mungo's gave her on all of my cuts. I cried out in pain as she got to a perticularly large on my back.

"sorry." She winced. "Listen, Remus, a man is coming over to talk to us later today." she said as we walked back to the housse.

"About what?" I ask.

"Hogwarts." she said simply, and I felt my face light up.

"Is there a way I could go?" I ask. "You know, with my...problem...and all?"

"I'm not sure, Remmy. If there is any possible way, we will try to make it work, dad and I. We both love you so much." Mom said, tucking me into my bed where i could rest. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

_ I was reading. I loved to read since when i was little. Since i was 3, i could only read picture books, but i didn't care. "Remus,can you go grab the mail?" Dad asked me. It was late at night, mabye 10ish. _

_ "Sure dad." I leapt up off the couch and ran out the door. I grabbed the mail, and was making my way back when i heard it. A howl pierced the night. _

_ Slowly, i made my way back to the house when it happened again. A howl, and the padding of feet in the forest by my house. _

_ Curiously, i walked into the forest, following the howling as it got louder and louder. It was now pitch black except for the light of the moon. The full moon. _

_ Suddenly, something jumped out from behind me and attacked. I fell foward, the wolf on top of me. Thats when it happened. He bit me. I screamed and screamed as Greyback attacked. I felt the warewolf's grasp realease, and strong hands picking me up. Someone screamed "take him to St. Mungo's. Quickly." And then i fell unconcious. _

I woke up covered in sweat. "Remus!" dad yelled. "Mr. Dumbledore is hear to talk to us." Quickly i dressed and bounded down the stairs.

a man was sitting on our couch next to Dad. "Proffeser Dumbledore." I say.

"Ah, young Remus. I have come to talk to you about your...condition. I have made a way you could come to hogwarts. If your parents say it is okay, of course."

"Mom? Dad? Can i go?" I plead.

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore, what do you have planned for Remus?"

"I Have planted a whomping willow at the edge of the forest. The only way you can get in is of you prod the knot with a stick. I will have madame pomphrey lead Remus down to it every full moon. The willow has a secret passage to a shack. He will transform in the shack, and, come morning, Poppy Pomphrey will lead him back to the hospital wing where we will fix him up." He said.

"You would really do that?" Mom says.

"Of course. Just because he is a little different doesn't mean he can't go to Hogwarts. And no one will know, as long as remus doesn't tell them."

"That sounds like a genius idea." I say, grinning, and from then on Dumbledore was my all time hero.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily's POV

The doorbell rang, just as I knew it would. I wasn't surprised. I knew. I knew that either Minerva Mcgonagall or Albus Dumbledore would be at the door. I knew they would talk to me about the fact that i was not a muggle, but a witch. I had known for months now.

A boy who lived down the street named Severous was a wizard. He was like me. He was a half blood though. One of his parents was magic. Sev new all about Hogwarts, the school of magic. And he told me it all.

At first i didn't belive him, that day at the park. I had been playing with the flowers, making them open, then close. With my mind. He had been watching me, Sev had. Then he told me. He told me i was a witch. He told me all about hogwarts, and how I would be accepted. And i belived him.

"Lily! Get the door." Dad said.

I jumped off the couch, walking up to the door. I opened it, and a woman was there. She had grey hair pulled back in a tight bun, and glasses. "Hello, mrs. Evans. Would you please get your mom and dad, i would like to have a word with them." Minerva Mcgonagall said. It was true. This was really, actually, 100% happening.

We sat down at a table and talked. At first, it was just about the fact that i was accepted to a special school. And then she mentioned me being a witch.

"My daughter...a witch? Have you gone mad?" Dad said, glaring at her.

"No, dad, she is right. I can do stuff others can't. Remember that one time, when the soccer ball was rolling towards the lake? I made it come back to me. I can do stuff like that. It's not a bad thing." I say.

"Oh, Lily." mom says, hugging me. then dad joins in the hug and the only one left was Petunia.

"I'm one too, right?" she said, and the room became awkwardly quiet. For she wasn't a witch. She was a muggle. And that was the day I lost my sister. She was still there after this day, we were just no longer the best friends we had been. we were like enimies.

"You are a muggle." McGonagall said, looking down. Clearly she, too, sensed the tension in the room.

"The headmaster is a man named proffeser dumbledore. Normally he comes and talk's to the Muggle Borns, but he is out talking to another girl right now. She is your age. Maybe the two of you could be friends." She said, and than began explaining stuff.

"So, term begins on september 1st at kings cross station." She said, and began to explain how to get onto the platform and stuff. Then she talked about Diagon Alley, where i could get my supplies, and how to get there. "You will need to ask someone in the leaky cauldren to help you get into the alley, but besides that you will be fine." she said and she handed me a letter of supplies.

"See you on the first than." She says.

"The first." I repeat.

The second she left i ran out the door to tell Sev, who was probably opening his letter about now. I was two houses down when petunia screamed, but there was no mistaking what she said.

"Your a freak, Lily!" She shrieked out the door. "You and that Snape kid both. Stay away from me. I don't interact with freaks like you. You're not my sister ANYMORE! I _hate _you." She screamed. I cried all the way to Sev's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton's POV

Our hogwarts letter's came today. Mine, my twin brother James', and my older sister Tori's. Tori is in her 5th year of hogwarts.

I was scanning over my letter when Tori screamed. "what?" James asked. "have you been expelled for being an annoying know-it-all?"

Allyssa and I look away to hide our laughter. "No." Tori says, glaring at james. "I've been made prefect."

"Oh sweetie!" Mom says, attacking Tori with a hug. "Great job. Lets go out for dinner to celebrate."

"yeah. Not that it matters that James and i are going to hogwarts as long as toris been made prefect." I mutter. Normally James would be the one to say something like that, but he was scanning his letter over, and he looked furius.

"what?" Tori laughed. "Did they tell you you are a squib."

"No." He said, rereading on sentence over and over again. Tori leans over his sholder and reads the sentence. She roars with laughter.

"You never told me that-" James said, frowning.

"Exactly. I thought it would be a surprise." Tori said, laughing. "A great surprise."

"I'll sneak it in somehow. No one will ever know." He said, re-reading the letter _again._

"You will not if you know what is good for you, James Christopher Potter." Mom said, giving him her killer glare.

"Okay Okay." He said.

"what?" I say, and then i find, at the bottom of the page, the words, '_First years are not allowed broomsticks."_

"Come on!" I say. "I wanted to make the house team." I say.

"Join the club." James mutters. "I wonder if Gracie got her letter." He adds.

Gracie is the girl who lives in an orphanage down the street from us. We met her about a month ago. She is a wizard. I'm not quite sure about what her blood status is. I'm nearly positive she is a half blood though.

"I hope Gracie is a Gryffindor." I said. "I hope i am too."

"Yes, wouldn't it be great if you two were in the same house?" Mom said. She loves Gracie.

"yeah. James, what house do you want?" i ask, although i am nearly positive i know the answer.

"Oh, Peyton, how could you not know? I am just dying to become the next death eater. Slytherin." He says. I laugh. My brother being a death eater is as likely as Tori getting a detention.

"Well, i think you'll go to Gryffindor, both of you." Mom said. "And James, please don't get in trouble at Hogwarts."

"He wont mom." Tori says. "I'll be in charge of them both."

"NO!" James and i both scream together. "Tori will NOT be in charge of us." I protest.

"I didn't say she would be." Mom says.

"I did." Tori mutters.


	7. Chapter 7

James' POV

"Hey James?" Dad says, poking his head into my bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Can you come her for a minute? I want to show you something." He says.

"Okay." I nod. I follow him into his room, where he pulls out a silvery cloak from under his bed.

"I know mom doesn't want you getting millions of detenions," He starts. "and i don't either. But that doesn't mean you can't have fun." he grins.

"what do you mean, dad?" I ask, confused.

"You can still goof around and stuff, just don't get caught." He said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can i just 'not get caught?' i ask. "It's not like i can just dissapear when teachers are looking." what was he talking about.

"ah," He said, his smile getting wider by the minute. "But you can." and then he held up the silver cloak.

"I dont get it." I say, looking back in forth between him and the cloak.

"this cloak has been in this family for generations." He explained. "Passed on from father to son, over and over again. I got it from my father right before i went to hogwarts. Now i pass it on to you." he said.

"What will a stupid old cloak do?" I ask.

He wraps the cloak around himself, and then dissapears. One minute he was there, the next he was gone. My eyes widen. "Is that...Is that an invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah. use it well." He says. I fling my arms around him.

Thank you so much!" I say. This is awesome."

"Yeah. Now i need to go talk to your mother about when we are going to Diagon alley okay? By, Jimmy."

"Don't call me 'Jimmy.' " I snap.

"Hey," He says. "I can take that back if you want."

"I'm good." I laugh, and then go off to find Tori.

The three girls were in Allyssa's room, talking. Silently, i wrap myself up in the cloak, and enter the door.

"Tori," Peyton says. "Did you just see that?"

"See what?" Tori asks.

"i swear i just saw the door open by itself." She said, and Allyssa screams and jumps into Tori's lap.

"Don't be crazy Pey," She says. "It must have been open already."

And now for some fun. I pick up A book off of the floor and toss it up and catch it over and over again. The three girls were all screaming now. They ran out the door and down the stairs, screaming the whole time.

"what is going on here?" Mom asks.

"The book was floating!" Allyssa screams. I slip the cloak off and walk into the room.

"what just happened?" I ask, ignoring the look i was getting from dad.

"I thought something happened, but it didn't." Peyton says.

"oh." i walk out of the room and slip the cloak back on. Then, invisible, i walk back into the room and pick up forks and glasses and open up cabinets. Mom, tori, Peyton, and allyssa all scream. I pick up a fork and chuck it at Tori, who squeals like a baby and jumps out of the way.

"James!" dad laughs, pulling the cloak off. The girls stare at us bewildered, and we both roar with laughter.

"I'll miss you, Jimmy." He said.

"I'll miss you too, Dad." I say.


	8. Chapter 8

I was going to hogwarts. It's official. I had been waiting for this day since the day I learned to speak. It was the dream I had every night. I even pinched myself when i got the letter earlier today, to make sure it wasn't a dream.

I didn't want to leave Maria though. She was my only friend. My best friend. The person i turned to whenever i needed advice about if the muggle boy down the street, Fredrick bourthe, liked me. Maria was also my little sister, although by looking at us, you could never tell.

Maria was shorter than all of the other 9 year old's I know. Her eyes are a light, blueish grey. She has long, black hair that she wears 2 pigtail braids every day, and freckles sprayed across her face, like splatter paint. She wears little knit dresses every day.

I, on the other hand, am completely different. I have short, brown hair and electric blue eyes. I have no freckles whatsoever, just my pale face. I wear torn Jeans and baggy old tee-shirts that i roll up when i make my paintings.

Painting is my way of showing emotion. I don't cry, like maria. I don't lock myself in my room like my mom. I don't punch the walls in fury like my dad, and I don't write song's about it like my older sister, Anya.

_Anya._ My older sister. Anya was in her 7th year of hogwarts. She looked like an older version of Maria, though she acted totally different.

Anya used to be the kind, loud, happy-go-lucky type of girl. Then she married 'dear' Jarred in the middle of 6th year. Way to young. She was 16 for pete's sake! She became the timmid, whispy, quiet girl she is now. All because of Jared. I think Jared hits her to, because whenever he raises his arm to do anything, she flinches.

"Hey, Alice!" Maria bounded down the stairs, her braids thumping against her back.

"Yeah?" I say looking up.

"Dinner's ready." She says.

"I'll be up in a minute." I say. "I just need to finish this last painting."

"Cool." She grins, and I can't help but laugh at how funny she looks. A few days ago, she tried to fly on dad's old broomstick, and fell, knocking her two front teeth out. "Can I see it?"

I turn the canvas so she can see. I'm not exactly sure what it's supposed to be. "What is it?" She ask's.

"It depends." I say. "what do you see it as?"

"Well," she said, scrunching her face up in thought. "It kind of looks like are family."

"How?" I ask, completely confused.

"well, " She starts. "Dad could be the bird, because a bird is protective of it's eggs like dad is to us. Mom could be the horse, because she is beautiful. Anya is the lizard, because even though she seems antisocial, she's just in a discuise. She's really something totally different. Sort of like a lizard using camoflouge." she smiles

"What are you and I?" I ask.

'I'm the little kitten, small and cute." She says. "You, you're the lion. Your Brave and Feirce. Like a true Gryffindor." She smiles.

"You really think I'll be a gryffindor?"

"I know it." She smiles.

"thanks." I grin. "Now lets go up for dinner."

As i walked up the stairs, I thought about what Maria had said. the painting couldn't be of our family. The animals were all together. Not at all like us.

Dad came to the table for dinner about once every two weeks. He worked high up in the ministry, and he brought his food to his office so he could work while he ate.

Anya didn't talk to anyone if she does come home for dinner, otherwise she is with Jarred.

Mom is always sitting by the radio, listening to the Quidditch games. She used to play Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. She was the Keeper, and even though she is retired, she is still COMPLETELY obsessed.

That leaves me and Maria. Some family.


	9. Chapter 9

GRACIE POV

Platform 9 3/4. Oh yeah, hilarious. What kind of Nasty Joke is this? I've asked at least 5 people if they know where it is, and they all stared at me like I was mad. Maybe i am. I' m not sure. But I NEED to find platform 9 and 3/4.

Maybe I'll just wait until Peyton and James get hear. They've got to know where to go, because Tori has been at hogwarts for years. Or maybe what Dumblehead told me was some sick joke. Totally sick joke. Like, a dying with pneumonia sick joke.

I pause, hearing voices. "Arg!" A woman's voice bellow's. "I can't believe they make us go to some god awful train station that's packed with filthy little muggles."

"I completely agree mother." I hear a little boy say. He looks about 9. He couldn't possobly be going to hogwarts. He had short black hair and dark grey eyes.

"Yes. It's utter madness!" The woman shrieked.

"Mom!" Another voice said. A boy. Pushing a trolly like me. Going to hogwarts. He also had dark hair, although it was longer, falling in front of his dark grey eyes. "Stop it. Shut up! People are starting to stare."

"Don't speak to your mother that way, son. Now, go on to the platform." A tall man, the father i assumed, said.

The boy nodded, and then did the _wierdest_ thing. He took off running into the wall between platform's 9 and 10. But, instead of crashing, he went through.

The woman and father followed, the younger boy behind him. I waited until no one was looking, before i did what may end up being the stupidest thing in my life. I ran at the barrier at full speed. _i'm gonna crash. I'm gonna crash. I'm going to bloody crash into this wall, and-_

I hadn't crashed. I was on the other side. There was a big, red, steam engine reading 'hogwarts express.' all over were kids with owls, hugging and kissing there parents goodbye. A sign up above said 'platform nine and three quarters.'

Since i didn't have anyone to say goodbye to, I attempted to lift my stuff onto the train. I got it about an inch off the ground before it dropped again. Dragging it worked a little better.

I lugged my trunk up and onto the train, and then walked down the isle's, looking for and empty spot.

"Gracie!" A girl's voice yelled out. Tori.

"Yeah?" I ask, noticing the evil look she had on her face.

"Where the bloody hell is my brother?" She asked, looking furious.

"Why?" I ask. "what's wrong?"

"LOOK. AT. MY. FEET." She said. I looked down, and had to bite my lip until it bled to stop from laughing. Her feet were about 5 time's there usual size, and she was wearing big ugly black shoes that looked like they were popular, like, 80 years ago.

"I haven't seen James, sorry. And can't you just take the shoes off?"

"They are stuck on."

"ah." I say. "well, bye Tori."

"See ya Gracie." She said, and, the second she was out of earshot, i burst out laughing.

Suddenly, i stopped. James and the boy i saw earlier were sitting in a compartment together, laughing and talking. I decided to go in.

"Hi James." I say, and he looks up.

"Hey." He smiles, his dark hair falling in front of his sparkling hazel eyes. He had ditched the nerdy glasses, and decided to get contacts.

"I just saw Tori. She looks pretty mad. Hissing like an angry goose, she was." I laugh. "And her shoes were about 17 sizes two big."

He roars with laughter. "She deserved it. She ratted me out for trying to sneak my broom in." I laugh. I loved flying. I tryed it once at James', and now i am addicted to quidditch.

Just then, the door slam's open, and Tori stomps in, her big feet clonking away.

James' eyes widen. "Woah, sis, what happened to your feet?"

"You know damn well what happened to my feet. YOU did this!" She screached.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you!" Tori yelled.

"I would never do such a thing to my sister!" He said, looking astonished. 'yeah right. _never._' i thought.

"Besides," He said, turning to the other boy. "I've been hear the whole time, haven't I?"

"Yeah." the boy nods, and then turns to Tori. "And you'll never guess what?"

"What?" Tori asks, her eyes narrowing.

"I just got a call from 1840. he want's his shoes back."

"Shut up!" Tori yelled, as the three of us roar with laughter. She gives us all one last glare, before stomping out angrilly.

"Well," James said. "If that didn't resemble and angry goose, Gracie, i'm not sure what does." We went into even more fits of laughter.

"Bye the way," The other boy says turning to me. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." I just nodded, but James gasped.

"Your a _Black?_" He said it as if it was some sort of desise. "You seemed so nice!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm nothing like them." He said. "I'm going to be the first black in Gryffindor."

"What's a Gryffindor?" I ask.

"You've got a lot to learn." James laughed.

"I'm Gracie, by the way. Gracie Riddle." This time it was Sirius' Jaw that dropped.

"Your You-know-who's _daughter?_" He said in disbelief.

"No. His little sister. And I am nothing like them." I say. "sound firmilliar?"

"Yeah, it almost sounds like...a bit like what i just said about my family 10 seconds ago." He says, and we all laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

SIRIUS' POV

"I can't believe they make us go to some god awful train station that's packed with muggles." Mom said, complaining as usual.

"I completely agree, mother." Regulas says, puffing out his chest.

"Yes. It's utter madness." Mom shriekes, and about 30 people turn and stare.

"Mom!" I hiss. "Stop it! Shut up! People are starting to stare!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way, son." Dad says, giving me a look that clearly suggests he will give me a good beating later. Lucky me. "Now, go on to the platform." I nod, running towards the wall in a dead sprint, and coming out on the other side, Mom, Dad, and Regulas behind her.

"Now sirius, goodbye. Remember. Slytherin. No blood traiters. No mudbloods. Got it?" Mom says.

"Got it." I say, and then dad slaps me on the cheek.

"Thats for being rude earlier." He says, and i nod.

"Bye!" I say, and i take off up the stairs and down the isle, dragging my stuf behind me. I was free. Finally.

I was able to find a compartment alone. I plopped down, and took out a quidditch magazine, reading for a few minutes. Suddenly, the door opened up, and a boy rushed in.

"Can i sit here?" He asked, panting. Giving him a wierd look, i had nodded.

"If anyone asks, i've been here the whole time, okay?"

"Okay," I say.

"I'm James, by the way." He said, extending a hand. He had dark brown hair that fell in front of his hazel eyes like mine fell into my dark grey ones.

"I'm Sirius." I smile, shaking his hands. After a few minutes of silence, i try to start a conversation.

"So," I say. "You know what Quidditch is?" 'Please let him say he does.' i say. Thing's would be so much easier if my first friend wasn't a muggle-born.

"Who doesn't?" He laughed. "So, what's your team?"

"Holly-head harpies." I grin. "They suck, but they've got all the hot girls."

James laughs. "Well, the Canons aren't much better."

"You like the _Canons_?" I say, and pretty soon we were talking about all sorts of stuff.

A little bit later, a girl came into the compartment. She had long blonde hair a little bit past her sholders, freckles, and sea green eyes. she talked to james for a little bit, before sitting down.

Another girl soon came in, Named tori. We teased her for a bit about something James had done, and then went back to talking.

Much to my astonishment, the blonde girl, named Gracie as i found out later, was the little sister of the Dark Lord himself. I mean, she looked so normal. She had a nose and everything!

I didn't truly care wether or not Gracie was related to Voldemort, because my family was one of the darkest in the wizarding world, and as long as she didn't judge me, i wouldn't judge her either.

A bit longer into the ride, a girl named Alice entered the compartment. "Can i sit here? A bunch of jerks kicked me out of there spot." She had short, dark hair and blue eyes so bright i had to look away for a second.

Gracie nodded, and Jestured to the seat next to her. "Thank's a 50." She said, sitting down.

"thanks a 50?" James mouthed to me, and I laughed.

"I'm Alice Alexis Ailthy, by the way. A.A.A." Alice smiled.

"I'm James Harold Potter, by the way. J.H.P." James said, making Alice and Gracie laugh. I would have also, but something else had stuck in my mind.

_"I'm James Harold Potter, by the way."_ James had said. I could recall exactly what mom had said before we left.

_ "Stay away from the Blood traiters, especially the Potters. Our families hate each other, and they have 2 kids your age. Don't you dare go making friends with _them." She had said. I had the worst luck ever. I had made 1 really good friend, and he was 'off limits' as Mom had said.

Whatever, since when do i listen to THAT old hag, anyway. James and I could become friends if i wanted. My parents would just never find out.

"Oh!" alice said, when james said his name. "Our parents are good friends."

"Cool." James nodded.

"I'm Gracie." Gracie Says.

"I'm Sirius." I smile.


	11. Chapter 11

PETER's POV

I had been hiding in the bathroom the hole time, because i was terrified of the Slytherin's. I was planning to stay there until-KNOCK!

I opened the door. "Sorry." I say. "You can come in." 3 girls were standing there. They all had brown eyes and brown hair.

The first had the longest hair, pulled up in a bun. She was wearing Jeans, a shirt from one of those expensive muggle stores, and movie star styled sunglasses. The second girl had sholder length hair. she wore Jeans also, and a football Jersey. The third girl had on legging's with hearts all over them, and i shirt that said 'My little pony,' whatever the heck that is. Her hair was up in two high pigtails.

"Hi." The first girl said. "I'm Abby." I made a mental note in my head. Abby=Movie Star girl.

"I'm Allie." The second said. Second mental note. Allie= My pony girl.

"I'm Alexa." Alexa=Football girl.

"Hey. I'm P-Peter. I've Got to-to go now, s-s-so b-bye, I gue-guess."

"Bye, Stutter boy." Abby laughed as she walked away. I noticed Slytherins coming my way, so i jumped into the nearised compartment.

"C-can I st-stay here? I mean, if you w-want, i can go, b-but..."

"Sure!" A boy said. He had Dark brown hair and mischivous hazel eyes. He scooted over, so I could sit down.

"The boy with the black hair is Sirius, blondie is Gracie-" He was interupted by a blonde girl, Gracie I assumed.

"Don't call me Blondie, James Potter!" She yelled.

"well," The boy, James, laughed. "It wouldn't make sence to call you brownie or Ginger, now would it?"

Ignoring Gracie's scowl, he went on. "And the girl with the short brown hair is Alice." James said.

"cool." i shrug.

An old woman popped her head in the door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked. James and Sirius Jumped up immediatly, digging in there pockets for money. I got the feeling that they were some of those 'rich purebloods' that mom talks about alot.

"We can pay, you guys." Sirius smiles. He and James bought every single kind of candy possible. couldren cakes, liccorice wands, every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, and more. I could feel my mouth watering, so much.

We all split the candy, laughing, and talking, and stuffing our faces. Maybe, just maybe, i might have friends at this place.


End file.
